Business or Pleasure
by Magical words from Muggle pens
Summary: What is Draco Malfoy thinking when he propositions Hermione Granger for marriage? The arrangement is purely professional. But can the two former enemies find the line between business and pleasure? Complete: DM/HG
1. The Proposal

The proposal

"Healer Granger come quick -- Calliano's heart is freezing up. The poison is spreading. "

Hermione rushed to Jim Calliano's side and held her hand over his chest, muttering spells rapidly. 'If I don't do this fast enough he will die!'

Just as 9 year old Jim's eyes fluttered in revival, his chest heaved and he went still. Hermione looked down on the pale boy's face and the spell caught at her throat. The aides were coming to the body, lifting it up for its impending burial, gently pushing her aside.

* * *

'Damn that Scrimgeour! He had rejected her proposition of funds for medical research because she failed to gather enough sponsors. It was too hard to work as a full-time healer and rally for charity on the side. Harry was busy enough with his job as an Auror and taking care of baby James with Ginny'

Hermione marched to her office in frustration. She couldn't concentrate on the charts spread all over her desk.

'He was so sweet. He had offered me his last piece of candy when he had first come to see me'

Tears filled up her eyes. She furiously rubbed them away, repressing the sobs rising up her throat.

"Hermione -- honey, you ok?" the secretary of Hermione's floor, Betsy Traele, asked.

She was a sweet, middle-aged, woman with three kids, always looking out for her.

"Yeah I'll be just fine. Just give me a moment before you send in my next patient'

"Ok, but he's not a patient I gather."

Hermione looked up "Is it Ron or Harry?"

"No, but he says he knows you"

"Oh - well send him in then"

Hermione straightened her desk out and dabbed at her eyes, wiping off the smear of her mascara.

She was facing the window when the door creaked open and she heard the squeak of a chair.

She turned around, finally presentable, when she came face - to-face with Draco Malfoy.

He was sitting in a chair with a polite expression and the slightest hint of a smirk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hermione practically screamed.

"Hello Granger. Why yes I am doing quite well on this day and you?" he said, his smirk widening.

"Don't smart mouth me. What are you doing in my office? I am a pediatrician and you are not a child, although your speech may indicate otherwise"

"Well done and I might say quite _original_ too"

"For the last time, what are you doing here? I hope that you don't expect me to make nice just because you became an Auror. You were a Death Eater"

"_Were_ is the key word. And it was not of my free will. But that's not the reason I came here"

"Of course not, you must be here to brighten your name, not dirty it with your past deeds"

But Malfoy was not shaken. He simply smiled at her, somehow managing to look respectful yet condescending at the same moment.

"Alas you are wrong again," he said with a dramatic sigh, to which Hermione rolled hereyes. "I am simply here to ask your hand in marriage"

"Uh huh don't think that...WHAT?" she spat out.


	2. The Deal

The Deal

Hermione shakily found her way to her chair and sat down. "I sincerely hope you are joking"

"Sorry to disappoint you" he said

"But why? Why me of all people -- don't you have a horde of female fans wanting to marry you?"

Draco smiled up at her. "I've been waiting for a while to remove myself from the Malfoy name. And currently, as my mother and other members of my remaining family are looking for a bride, I've decided to make my move."

"But why do you not want to be a Malfoy? I thought that was very important to you - to be known as _the heir of_ _the Malfoys: the great pureblood_."

"It used to be important to me. Now I don't want anything to do with those people, they tortured me enough by making me a Death Eater."

Hermione's face softened as Draco's clouded over with the memories.

"But why me? You detest me and I you. Your family would probably roll over in their graves at the thought of you marrying a – muggleborn."

"_Exactly_. Why do you think I came to you? My family will immediately sever all ties with me once they know that I'mmarrying someone who isn't a pureblooded witch."

Hermione frowned, contemplating his words. "Ok – but I'm certainly sure that there are several other muggleborn witches who'd be more than willing to marry you"

"Of course" he said self righteously. "I just don't want to marry some airhead like Pansy; I want to be sane while I'm married. I also specifically wanted someone who, as you put it, isn't one of my "horde of female fans;" I want someone who sees this as purely a business deal."

"Business? But this is marriage – not some contract"

"Not this marriage. I'm marrying only for the purpose of severing ties. And since you say you detest me I'm sure you'll have no problems keeping your hands off of me"

Hermione scowled. "Unless I have to punch you like I did during 3rd year," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," she said innocently. He simply pursed his lips.

"So what do you say?"

"Obviously you'll be getting what you want. But what will I get? Why do I have to help you when you haven't done anything nice for me before?"

Draco sat up straighter, his forehead creasing in thought. 'Damn I hadn't thought she would ask for anything! I thought she was miss goody-two-shoes, ready to help anybody. Well except me I guess'

"Well – you work as a healer right?" not waiting for a response he continued. "Judging from your SPEW days, you must be working at some other charity cases right?"

Hermione didn't respond, waiting for him to go on.

"Well if you marry me, I promise to sponsor and financially support any of these charity cases you wish to support. I can also ensure that you are never without any luxury."

Hermione frowned. She was not a materialistic person. Being a healer was a respectable profession and she had enough to support herself. But then she thought back to this morning. She had just been complaining about how she never got her motion for research approved by Scrimgeour.

"How can you have enough money for such investments if you're separating from your family?"

"I'm 25. I received my inheritance when I was 21. Now only I can touch my assets. I've also been "_brightening my name_," so you don't have to worry about my influence over sponsors either."

She bit her lip. He made a pretty good deal and was quite tact in his persuasion. Never did he seem to criticize her or appear to be overtly arrogant.

She got up and so did he. She led him to the door of her office and opened it. He stepped out, looking expectantly into her face.

"I'll think about it" she said curtly.

"You do that" he said before dropping a light kiss on her cheek.

She jumped back while he flashed a smile and apparated away.

'Smug little ferret!'

* * *

Hey guys – thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know that people are actually reading my stories! 


	3. Push in the right or wrong direction

Push in the right (or wrong) direction

"Ginny?" Hermione called out, stepping out of the fireplace.

"What?" Ginny's voice rang out, sensing the urgency in Hermione's voice. She was holding her baby in her arms, slowly rocking him.

"Oh my God Gin you won't believe what catastrophe has just landed on my head!"

"Oh Hermione! I hear about the little boy who died, I'm so sorry. I hope you're not blaming yourself"

Hermione stilled for a second. 'Oh yeah…I completely forgot about that … oops'

"Umm…no not that. I got proposed to!"

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. "But, but you're not dating anyone! Oh...oh my god…did Ron propose? I told him that those dreams meant nothing but he seems to have it in his head that they mean something and that…"

"Wait, what? Ron---dreams? I don't think I want to know. No ----- it's Malfoy"

Ginny stared for a second before she started laughing hysterically. "Hermione, when you try to fool someone, you should make it more believable." Tears were streaming down her face and she was clutching her side.

Hermione scowled at her. "Calm yourself down Ginny! You know me – why in the world would I attempt to make stupid jokes?"

Ginny promptly stopped and gaped. "Wait, you're serious?"

Hermione just put her hands on her hips in a frustrated posture.

"Why? What the hell was he thinking?"

Hermione sat Ginny down and calmly explained to her what Malfoy told her, consciously leaving out the part about him kissing her.

Ginny sat in silence, absorbing all that Hermione was telling. Then she brightened.

"You should do it!"

"I know I thought….what? I should do it? Are you crazy?"

"Yeah – it seems reasonable. I know he was horrible to you but he's an Auror now. Plus it seems to be very beneficial considering all the things he's willing to give you. You don't even have to sleep with him"

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Unless you want to, of course" Ginny said, slyly

"Ginny! No – he said himself that this would be a business deal."

Ginny smiled. "Uh huh – ok. Anyway I think it's great that he's trying to get away from that family. Don't you think?"

"Yeah" Hermione said, lost in thought. 'I don't like the way my mind is leaning. Both Ginny and Draco are too persuasive for their own good.'

"Well I've to be going now. I'll let you know what happens. Bye"

She fiddled with the paper in her hand. It had Draco's address on it. She stared down at it, biting her lip in deep thought. 'It's only been two days; maybe I should think this over a bit more'

As she looked onto the horizon, the image of little Jim formed amidst the clouds. 'No, I think I've made my decision. Time to pay a little visit to my future husband'

Hermione grimaced.


	4. Wedding Plans

Wedding Plans

Hermione stood in front of Draco's massive mansion. 'Unfair!' she thought. 'The prick gets to live in luxury even though he's separating from his family!'

'At least it looks better than the Malfoy Manor. That place screams evil.'

Hermione sucked in a breath before knocking on the massive door. She blinked in surprise when she came face-to-face with Draco and not some house elf.

Hermione frowned in confusion and entered as Draco motioned for her to step in.

"Judging by the fact that you have come here yourself and not sent me a letter, you must have agreed to my plans."

Hermione scowled at him. 'Arrgh…he's so arrogant. How the hell does he know that?'

"Umm...yes I have"

"Good. Come in and I'll explain more"

Hermione entered the beautifully decorated house. There were several beautiful paintings hanging on the walls. But Hermione could not find a single photograph. No family, no friends, and not even of himself.

"So we are announcing our engagement this Saturday. And then we shall get married two weeks after that."

Hermione gaped in shock. "What? So soon? I do get to divorce you right?"

"Yes. The sooner we get this started, the sooner it will be over. I will warn you that this will be quite public"

"Public---as in?"

"Picture in the Daily Prophet, engagement party etc. only our marriage will be small."

"Why is the marriage going to be small?"

"Because we have to sign the contract specific to our situation and smooth over all those details, including the divorce settlement. We certainly can't do that in front of everyone."

Hermione's head was spinning. Everything was moving so quickly. She still had to tell Harry and Ron. 'I think I'll just skip telling my parents. They don't know anything about the wizard world and this marriage is just temporary. No need to enrage them.'

Her mother would probably faint and her father would hunt Draco down. There's no way that's going to go over well.

"Ok here are the guidelines," Draco said in an authoritative manner to which Hermione gave an exaggerated eye roll. "We appear as a couple only in public. In private you can do as you wish. You appear to be the loving doting wife and I will uphold my end of the bargain, all right?"

Hermione simply nodded. The guidelines seemed perfectly reasonable. Draco seemed intent on being professional so it wouldn't be too hard to pretend just in public.

Draco got up and took out a small, silver encrusted box. He set it in front of Hermione.

"To make this official, I shall give you this engagement ring."

He opened the box which held an exquisitely carved diamond ring. It had been charmed to read '_Hermione Malfoy_.' It wasn't extremely large and flashy. Draco slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger. It fit perfectly on her finger.

Draco smiled at the fit. "This was my great-grandmother's ring. It's a precious family heirloom, part of my inheritance. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see that I've given off their prized possession to a muggle-born. That in itself should guarantee lots of results."

Hermione frowned at the maniacal look of glee plastered on Draco's face. He seemed to be picturing different ways his family would raise uproar.

She was dumbstruck by its beauty for a few seconds before she caught sight of a plain yet expensive ring on Draco's finger.

Draco caught her gaze and twisted off his ring for her to inspect. "This I bought. I charmed it to say '_H & D forever_.' 'Forever,' that should also cause a few more to drop dead in shock."

Again Draco sniggered to himself. He seemed to really detest his family. He had that same look of satisfaction as when he used to torture Harry in Hogwarts.

He broke out of his reverie and focused his attention on her. "We'll have to get you new dresses and jewelry."

"Why? What's wrong with my …?" Hermione started getting angry

"Nothing!" Draco said quickly. "I just want to make it apparent that I'm doting on you and spending away all of the Malfoy fortune on you."

Hermione calmed down and nodded. "So – Saturday…"

"Yes. There'll be our announcement in the newspaper and we'll probably be asked to give an interview. Be sure to wear your ring and we'll see about the dresses tomorrow."

"Ok" Hermione hadn't been very vocal due to the rush at which things were happening.

"I guess I'll be leaving then" Hermione said, mentally planning everything she had to do.

Draco nodded and then led her to the door. She stepped out and whispered a good-bye before Draco leaned in and cupped her face for a deep kiss. Hermione stood shell-shocked as her mind started to cloud over with his soft lips on hers.

She started to lose herself in the haze of sensations before her mind started working again and she jerked back. She was about to hit him or give him a stern lecture at the very least but Draco's hand held her close to him.

"What the hell is going on?"


	5. Dressing the Part

Dressing the part

"Draco!" Hermione whipped around to find Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini standing in the doorway.

Hermione's tirade stopped at her throat when she realized that Draco must have kissed her because he had seen Blaise. She mustered up a weak smile at Blaise who was looking curiously down at her.

"Hello Blaise"

"Hello Granger…or should I say Hermione since you have become so well-acquainted with Draco," Blaise paused and looked at Draco with a quizzical expression.

Draco merely smiled, completely ignoring the incredulity of the situation. He was complacent as if it was the most natural thing in the world for Draco, of all people, to kiss Hermione Granger.

Blaise's eyes shot up at the sight of the diamond ring on Hermione's hand. "Is that – your family ring?" his tone finally betraying his shock at the situation.

Draco paused and looked at Hermione's nervous expression. She was squirming in his strong embrace. "Yes – in fact, Hermione is my fiancé."

Blaise simply stared and then started laughing. "Granger? You're marrying Granger? And you agreed?" he said looking at Hermione.

Hermione broke out of her discomfort, remembering the agreement, and flashed a smile which she hoped was that of a love struck woman.

"Well Blaise we're going out somewhere right now so I'll talk to you later."

Before Hermione could get in a word edgewise, Draco waved to Blaise before grabbing her hand and apparating her away

* * *

Hermione stumbled onto Diagon Alley. "What the hell? I thought we were shopping tomorrow?"

"Well yes. But I've changed my mind, especially since I wanted to avoid Blaise's questions."

"Well what makes you think that I'm free right now? You can't just drag me around wherever and whenever you please!"

Hermione had broken out of his grasp and wore a resolute expression. Draco sighed in irritation.

"It's shopping! Don't all women love to shop?"

"Well I'm not all women."

"Obviously" Draco muttered to himself.

"What?" Hermione practically screamed. "Nothing!"

"I am certainly not some materialistic, '_please buy me a diamond necklace'_ kind of woman."

"I never said that! Look, we're going to have to do this sometime. Wouldn't you rather get this over with now?"

Hermione glared at him for a moment before shrugging in response. Draco simply caught a hold of her hand and dragged her along, massaging his temples in frustration.

The clerk at the store brought over gowns with material made out of the richest silk. Thankfully it was pretty simple, not over the top. Hermione had half expected Draco to pick a dress with feathers attached to it.

Hermione was getting really cranky after trying on dress after dress. She had to carefully get into the fragile dresses and attempt to zip, tie, and lace herself up.

Every time she came out of the dressing room in a slinky, body-hugging, skin-exposing dress, Draco never changed his expression.

'God he's the one who dragged me here, forcing me to wear these revealing dresses, why doesn't he respond?'

She shivered uncomfortably as Draco's eyes raked up and down her body, as if inspecting some precious gem. She would simply stand there until he said either a "yes" or a "no."

The clerk showed Hermione another collection of dresses and Hermione got frustrated.

"How many do we need? How long do you expect me to be your wife!"

"As long as it takes to convince everyone that this is real and until my family officially announce their separation from me."

"Officially – what do you mean?"

"Oh – just legally remove all bindings and publicly desecrate my name."

"And you don't mind that?"

"No. I've been independent for a while, creating a name for myself. So rest assured; I'll make sure that people don't believe their rants about me."

Hermione merely stared at Draco, still unable to get over her disbelief at his intense hate for his family.

She was turning back her attention to the clerk when she spotted Draco casually sifting through the racks of lingerie.

"What in the world are you looking through that for?"

"For you of course" Hermione dropped the dresses she was holding in her hand and turned to stare at him.

"You're buying lingerie for me! Eww…stop. No one is going to see that especially you so how does it matter"

"Are you sure no one is going to see that?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "What do you mean? You – you pervert!"

Draco shook his head, suppressing laughter at her shocked expression. "I'm not talking about myself Granger. Don't you have a boyfriend or something?"

For some reason Hermione wanted to scream 'Yes I do have a boyfriend and he's ten times hotter than you.' But that would be lying especially since he looked like a Greek God. 'Wait - noI never thought that. I never thought that. Yes - just keep repeating that.

She focused back on Draco, trying not to pay attention to what she'd been thinking.

"How does that matter? I'm marrying you aren't I?"

"Yeah – but just in name. Like I said, you are free to do as you wish in private."

"I am not doing that! People are going to think this is real and I'm not going to let people think that I'm some slut cheating on her husband."

"Why not? I'll do it," Draco said casually.

"You will do no such thing. You want this to be real and believable? Well you better behave the part. I'm not going to act like some naïve, loving wife who lets her husband sleep around!"

Draco started getting frustrated. "Why are you getting so worked up? This isn't a real marriage!"

"And who knows that? You and I! You think that when you're bringing home strange women, the prying journalists are going to turn the other way? They don't know about our agreement."

"God you are such a prude! Who fucking cares!" Draco got up from the chair.

"I care! And maybe I'm a prude but I'm certainly not some cheap whore!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't give me attitude Malfoy! I'm not the one who's so keen on making his family believe that he's in love with a muggle-born."

Draco stopped and stared at her. He grudgingly admitted to himself that she was right. 'Damn it, why the hell do I have to go without sex for what – a year?'

Hermione, guessing his line of thinking, said "If you're so desperate to separate yourself from your family that you're willing to marry me you certainly can go without sex!"

"Fine fine! I won't see other women, happy?" Hermione merely pursed her lips and looked the other way.

Draco sighed. "And next time you decide that I'm in need of a lecture, can you do it somewhere private?"

Hermione stilled and looked around, suddenly realizing that they were still in the shop. 'Oh my God! Did someone hear us?'

"Don't worry, I cast a spell when you were busy ranting."

The clerk promptly returned and asked if they were interested in buying anything else. They shook their heads in response.

Draco held his hand out for Hermione to hold on to. She was about to walk off, leaving him standing there, before she saw the clerk looking interestedly at them. She walked up to him and gripped his hand, making sure to let her nails sink into his arm. He glared down at her before collecting the bags.

'This is never going to work out!'


	6. Public Announcements

Public Announcements

Hermione had avoided Draco for the rest of the week, still mad at him. 'How dare he think that he can sleep around? He has absolutely no morals.'

Ginny had squealed in delight when Hermione told her that she had accepted Draco's offer.

"I'm definitely rethinking it. I don't think we can survive 5 minutes without strangling each other."

Ginny was busy looking over all the dresses in girlish delight. "Well it's too late for that now"

"Why?" "Because you're picture is in the Daily Prophet"

"What? Oh my god it's Saturday! I've to pick out a dress and wear the ring."

"Why?" "I'm doing an interview for the paper with Draco in 20 minutes. How could I have forgotten! I don't know what to wear, there's so many!"

Ginny hurriedly went through the pile of clothes, holding up various dresses to Hermione's body. "Don't tell me that you've lost that gorgeous ring Hermione. I'll kill you before Draco does."

"No" Hermione refused to tell Ginny that she had kept the ring on her bedside table, often staring at it when she couldn't fall off to sleep. Ginny would never let it go. She'd probably start raving about how Hermione was in love with Draco. As if!

Ginny finally picked out a silky emerald dress that complemented her brown hair perfectly. Ginny rushed into her bathroom and came out with a bottle of Sleakeazy's Potion. She poured some of it into Hermione's hair and smoothed her hair down into a sleek cascade.

Hermione always looked good in her curls which had definitely controlled themselves since Hogwarts. But with long straight hair, she looked the image of sophistication. Ginny applied some light mascara and Hermione put on her ring.

She looked in the mirror and stared at a whole new form of herself. Her dress was being held on by thin straps. The neck of the dress was pressing into her chest, emphasizing her cleavage. It was clinging onto her curves and finished neatly at her knees.

Ginny was appraising her with delight. Hermione swore that there were tears in her eyes. "You look gorgeous. Draco's going to have no problem looking love struck with you wearing that dress."

Hermione frowned at Ginny. She was supposed to be wearing the dress for the media not for Draco. But she couldn't help smiling at the thought of Draco's jaw dropping open at the sight of her.

She turned to Ginny and lightly kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you so much Ginny! I'd be in so much trouble without you. Wish me luck."

"Good luck" Ginny whispered. She crossed her fingers.

* * *

Hermione gasped as she stepped onto Draco's marble floor. There were several photographers and journalists crowded in the large hall. Draco was in the center of the chaos, speaking calmly to the swarm. There were several flashes going off. 

She swore Draco was looking slightly nervous, casually glancing at his watch. Then a photographer called out Hermione's name.

"Hermione Granger!" she turned around and attempted to smile as best as possible with her nervousness.

Several of the men were looking at her appreciatively; a few cat calls rang out.

Draco promptly came to her side, protectively hugging her close. One of the men laughed. "Of course Mr. Malfoy, we're not trying to invade on your territory. We're simply lauding your good luck."

Draco gave a half-smile, looked down at her and for a moment was mesmerized by her. She had looked beautiful when she was trying on dresses even without make up or jewelry. Now she looked so breathtaking that it was hard not to react.

Hermione looked up curiously at him. There was no jaw dropping but the unknown mist clouding his eyes when he looked at her was enough.

Satisfied, she leaned in to him and smiled brightly at the cameras.

After a few minutes, an interviewer approached them and they all sat down. The crowd had dissipated. Only a few more were remaining.

"This is quite unusual wouldn't you say, considering your past relations?"

Draco swiftly answered. "Yes, we've had our differences in the past. But we've learned to move past them and now we're happily engaged."

'He's such a good actor. You can't even guess that he's lying,' Hermione thought, looking at Draco's smiling face.

"What about your family, Mr. Malfoy? Won't they object considering the fact that they're pureblooded?"

"My decision is final. If my family cannot accept it then that's too bad," Draco said with a hint of sorrow.

Hermione shook her head in incredulity at how disappointed he seemed at the thought of losing his family's approval.

"So Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy tells us that he was the one who made the first move."

"Oh" Hermione paused and looked at Draco who was smiling sweetly at her. "Yes, of course"

"Why did you accept?"

Hermione paused, her mind thinking rapidly. 'Oh God! We only talked about the minor details like where we met and how we got engaged.'

"Umm…well Draco was so sweet. He really seemed to have changed into a nice man," then she smiled wickedly. "But what really convinced me was when he told me that he had seen the error of his ways. He admitted that he had been a heartless prick so I immediately accepted."

Hermione smiled at Draco, laughing on the inside. His smile was faltering as she could detect a glare lurking in his eyes.

"And Mr. Malfoy, why did you make the first move?"

He smiled widely. "Hermione also had changed. She used to be stuck in her office or the library, constantly working. _Completely_ unlike how she is right now. Then she finally decided to liven things up."

Hermione gritted her teeth as her lips were stuck in a fake smile.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are known to liven things up quite a bit especially with women. Are you fine with that Ms. Granger?"

Hermione frowned, remembering their argument at the dress store the other day. "Of course Draco has changed. He's ready to have a family and settle down. He actually confessed that he has given up his party habits out of boredom. He's happy just spending time at home with me."

Draco glared at her. The interviewer excused herself when she received a letter. She said goodbye, promising another interview.

As soon as they were alone again, Draco turned on her. "What the hell? How dare you tell her that I'll be spending time with you?"

"Well Draco, that's what married couples do," Hermione said innocently.

"Arrgh…now I'll never be able to go out! Screw this – I don't care what they think, I'm not going to chain myself to you."

"That's absolutely fine with me. You want to party all the time? Fine! Just leave me alone."

"I _do not_ party all the time. Nor do I sleep around, despite whatever you think. Just because I haven't committed to any women, does not make me some playboy."

"Then why are you so keen on having affairs during our marriage?"

"Our marriage is just a business arrangement. So it would not be considered an affair. I am not some sex-hungry guy but I'm not a monk either. Just because you are content being locked up in your office all day long does not mean I am. I have a life outside of my work."

"So do I!"

"Doing what? Teaching children about how to be safe and remain virgins for the rest of their lives?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak again but Hermione promptly sent her arm flying, landing it on his cheek. He stumbled back at the sudden impact.

He gritted his teeth at the painful sting on his cheek. He narrowed his eyes at her before he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes.

She involuntarily let out a sob. "You bastard! You are just like your family. I don't know what games you're playing at but you'll never change"

She turned around and apparated back home leaving a shocked Draco, guilt building up inside of him.


	7. Read all about it

Read all about it

Hermione stumbled onto her bedroom floor, mascara streaking down her face. 'I hate him! God I hate him with a passion'

She wiped the tears covering her face just as she heard a 'pop.' She spotted a thick mass of red hair hovering over her reflection in the mirror and turned around.

Ron moved towards her, his forehead creasing in fury. "You're marrying Malfoy! What the hell?"

Hermione jerked back in suprise and in mild fear at his tone. "H-How do you know that?"

"How do I know that? Well no thanks to you of course! A bloody reporter came up to me and asked me about how I felt about _it_!"

Hermione's lip quivered as she stood helpless.

"I thought it was some sort of mistake before they shoved pictures of you and him in my face.You were looking _quite_ content"

He surveyed her pile of clothes and her luminous ring and shook his head in disgust.

"The Hermione I used to know hated Malfoy more than anyone else. She wouldn't have thrown away her beliefs in order to have luxury"

Hermione bit her lip as Ron simply apparated away. Her mind reeled as she sauntered over to the bathroom and slipped off her dress. She whispered a spell and watched as the beautifully crafted dress practically shred itself.

Under the warm shower, Hermione hugged herself as the tears flowed silently. She thought back to Malfoy and the whole agreement and her sobs deepened.

'I am letting the world know that I'll be the future Mrs. Malfoy and risking all my friendships and what does he do? Provoke me!'

Hermione furiously tugged at the ring on her finger but it wouldn't budge. She twisted it several times until all she accomplished was several marks on her finger.

She clenched her fists and her teeth in fury.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked as she looked at Hermione's bleary eyes and sullen expression. 

Hermione didn't reply and merely sipped the cup of coffee cradled in her hands. She had not been able to sleep for the past two days, worrying about the situation she had gotten herself into. She desparately wanted to end the agreement but the word had already gotten out. By now, all of London must be a buzz with the news of their _engagement_.

She couldn't just go up to everyone and say 'haha just kidding.'

Ginny frowned at Hermione, who was silently ignoring her. She obviously was in too foul of a mood to talk about it.

"Anyway, if you're interested, your interview was amazing. You and Malfoy looked beautiful."

Ginny paused as Hermione stilled. She looked up questioningly at Ginny and spotted a newspaper in her hands. Ginny tossed the paper to Hermione, who hesitantly opened it up.

The first thing she saw was herself pressed close to Draco who had encircled her waist with one arm. There was a soft smile on both their lips as they looked almost regal. It was as if she was peering into somebody else's life: the elegant couple standing in a luxuriously furnished hall.

_**Draco Malfoy to marry Hermione Granger**_

_In a rare public announcement, Draco Malfoy, the sole descendant of the line of Malfoys, has said that he is to wed Hermione Granger in the following month. Granger is a healer at St. Mungo's and Malfoy is an Auror. Despite former feelings of dislike between the two, they have become a steady couple. Their relationship has been secretly progressing for over three months. Now they have finally decided to move forward, intending to put the past aside. _

Hermione skimmed over the interview, frowning over the insults hidden in their responses. Her eyes widened as she came across an unfamiliar section.

_When asked about the reasons why he felt Ms. Granger was 'the one,' he replied:_

_" I do not claim to be an expert on love. I have gone through most of my life without it. All I know is that Hermione is not a pretentious or materialistic woman. She cares about matters far more important than what to wear the next day. The fact that she decided to make me as important as some of those issues, is an honor in itself. To know that there's someone in this world who needs you, values you and would miss you, makes you feel worthwhile. And that is a powerful feeling."_

Hermione opened her mouth silently as the read the section over again. 'When did he say this? It's so...so..unlike him.'

Hermione sat confused. 'Of all the things he has said to the press before, this is the most heartfelt. It almost sounds ---sincere.'

Ginny smiled as Hermione's face softened while she was reading Draco's comment. She had guessed that Malfoy had something to do with her mood. Perhaps this will mend things.

Hermione turned to Ginny, wanting some advice, but stopped when a firm knock sounded on her door.

* * *

This chap took lots of rewriting. Summer has a bad influence on my creativity. No more boring classes to spend time thinking abt fanfic ; ) 


	8. Saying Sorry

Saying Sorry

Ginny paused as she heard knocking. "Should I get that?"

Hermione gave a slight nod and Ginny went to open the door. She gasped as she came face to face with Malfoy.

Draco smiled casually at Ginny who grinned widely at him. "Come on in," she said, not bothering to ask Hermione first.

Ginny grabbed her coat as Draco stepped in. "Just tell Hermione that I left," she said, smiling deviously to herself.

Draco hesitantly entered Hermione's apartment. It was quite spacious and well decorated. Despite being well organized there was a very cozy vibe about it. There were several cushions and photographs encased in gold frames.

Not finding Hermione, he was uncertain about yelling for her. She probably wouldn't react very well to him calling for her as if she were a house elf.

His nerves were frazzled. He had realized his mistake about freely butting heads with Hermione. He had jeopardized his agreement and decided that continuing the interview with nicer responses would soothe some of her anger.

He cringed as he remembered the teary eyed look that came across the interviewer's face when he had responded to 'the one' question. The answer had just flowed out of him, naturally.

Draco frowned. _Why wasn't he with some other more cooperative woman? It was a waste trying to pretend that anything except hate existed between them._ Somehow Draco couldn't help but give their arrangement one more chance.

He looked around at the pictures hung around the room. There were several of Hermione with Ron, Harry and Ginny. Another showed a small curly haired girl hugging a tall woman. Draco paused at one with Hermione holding a raven haired baby. His face involuntarily softened at the motherly gaze in her eyes. He jerked out of his reverie, trying to seem impassive.

"Ginny? Who was it?"

Hermione rushed out, her hair pulled into a messy bun. She halted when she found Draco instead of Ginny.

Her mouth hung slightly open at the sight of Draco in _her_ living room.

"She left," Draco said shortly. Hermione merely nodded in response.

An awkward silence hung between them and Draco hesitantly broke it.

"Did you happen to read the _Prophet_?"

Again Hermione simply nodded. Draco ruffled his hair in frustration. The normally vocal and opinionated Hermione was completely silent.

"It was nice - what you said"

Draco shrugged as if public declarations of love were routine for him. "It was a sort of apology for what I said the other day"

Again Hermione nodded. Draco decided to end their current speech disabilities, getting sick of the short responses.

"Listen Gra...Hermione, I know that we aren't the best candidates for this agreement," Hermione gave a derisive snort.

"But" Draco continued, ignoring her. "It's a little late to be reconsidering anything. Every living witch or wizard must already know about our engagement. So unless you have any other brilliant idea, cooperation is our only alternative."

Hermione sighed and looked pointedly at Draco. She had tried cooperating despite her history with Draco but he had simply shoved that all in her face.

Watching her disbelief at his suggestions of "cooperation," Draco hurriedly added "I promise I'll be on my _best_ behavior."

Hermione rolled her eyes and if it weren't for Draco's nervous stance, she would swear that there was a smirk lurking on his lips.

For reasons beyond her comprehension, Hermione found herself agreeing to give their arrangement a second chance. _Ron had probably ranted to every willing listener of her traitorous ways, what more was there to lose?_

Draco let out a breath of relief and stood up straight, appearing his usual confident self. It was hard to remember that just a few seconds ago, he had looked more nervous than Neville locked in the dungeons with Snape.

"The engagement party is tomorrow night. Most of the Ministry and other important officials are coming so be dressed suitably," Draco said haughtily

Hermione gaped at his audacity in bringing up her obligations just moments after apologizing. If you called that an apology. 'I didn't even hear him actually say that he was sorry! '

"Ciao Granger" Draco yelled, a wide grin on his face,as he ran towards the door before Hermione could grab a cushion and fling itat his head. Hermione tripped on the rug in her doorway and almost landed on the floor if it weren't for Draco's strong arms.

Hermione scowled at her embarrassment before she realized that he hadn't let her go. His body was shaking with repressed laughter but he softened at her reddened face. He let his hands loose, tracing the length of her back before releasing her.

"Take care of yourself Granger, I don't want the whole of London to know what a klutz I'm marrying!"

With that Draco apparated before Hermione could really get him.

Hermione huffed in annoyance. _Why in the world did I agree to this again?_

* * *

Not much action - but patience has its benefits! 


	9. Party Fever

I realized that I never put up a disclaimer for any of my fanfics. But I think it's obvious that I don't own Harry Potter (if only...) Enjoy!

* * *

**Party Fever**

"I cannot believe Ron said that! The nerve of him, he's just jealous!" Ginny said angrily

Hermione frowned at the mention of jealousy. "It's ok - he has every right to be angry. I am marrying Malfoy after all. I'm just surprised that he hasn't dropped dead from the shock."

"Anyway, I'm sure Harry will handle the news better than Ron. He doesn't hate Malfoy any less than Ron but he has a better temper"

"That's true. In any case I don't want to tell them that this is just a business arrangement"

Ginny scoffed at 'business arrangement' and Hermione merely glared at her.

"I don't think either one of them can handle me marrying Dra-Malfoy to help him out"

Ginny's eyes widened at her blunder. She had nearly called Malfoy by his first name. She chose to ignore it and instead found a glittery high-heeled shoe.

"How about this one?"

Hermione shook her head. "No - my foot's sore remember"

"Oh yes - how did you sprain it again?"

Hermione reddened at the memory and muttered "doesn't matter." Her mind automatically trailed to the feel of Draco's hand along her and the shiver that had run throughout her back. Heat coursed through her body before she saw Ginny looking at her curiously.

Hermione laughed nervously and held up a random dress to distract Ginny.

* * *

"Ahh...Miss Granger, how are you?" Minister Scrimgeour asked with a broad smile gracing his face.

"Fine" Hermione said tightly. Scrimgeour had always dismissed her but currently he seemed to be eyeing her as if she were a trophy.

She had worn a full length deep blue gown paired with kitten heels. Her curls were left in their usual voluminous cascade but she had added a little bit of the potion to give it shine. She felt uncomfortable since her gown revealed her entire back stopping inches above her underwear.

"Quite a surprise - your engagement! Will you be continuing your work after marriage?"

"Of course!" Hermione said adamantly

"Yes yes and I'll be happy to introduce you to some people interested in sponsoring your charities"

"Really?"

"Of course! You're going to become Mrs. Malfoy, how could I not render you such a small service?" he said, giving a small laugh.

Hermione's eyebrows rose at his sudden change of heart regarding her work. _Funny what money does to people._

"Oh - what about the manor though?" he asked curiously

"What about it?"

"You're supposed to take care of it; you are going to become the new mistress of the household after all!"

"Are you insinuating that I quit my job to take care of a house?" Hermione's hands found their way onto her hips.

"Oh no no…I just meant that...you know…that's what Narcissa Malfoy did as well as…" he stuttered.

"I am not Narcissa Malfoy and I certainly won't…."

"Hello Minister, doing well?" Draco stepped into their conversation, appearing very calm next to a fuming Hermione and a nervous Scrimgeour.

"Fine Fine!" he replied, seeming relieved at the end of his talk with Hermione.

Draco looked curiously at her as the minister excused himself and practically ran away. Hermione folded her arms in anger and glared at Draco as if it was his fault.

"What?" he asked, unnerved by the daggers shooting out of her eyes. He hadn't expected her to get mad at him so soon. A new record for them – he now makes her angry without even talking to her!

"That minister! He tried to tell me that I should retire from myself to take care of your house! As if I'm going to quit years of hard work to take up a broom and a mop.."

"I don't think that's what he meant"

"Oh so you agree! I knew it – you sexist pigs all stick together don't you? What neanderthal thinking is it that a woman's place is in the…?"

Draco promptly muffled her angry words with his hands. Hermione, in her rage, reflexively bit down on his hand.

"Owww…what the..?"

Hermione realized what she had done and looked a bit sheepish. "Oh my….I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to"

"It's ok" Draco said shaking it off. "I should be used to it by now"

"Me biting you!"

"No! Trust me-that's a sensation that's hard to get used to. I was talking about you constantly finding faults with me"

Hermione's lips formed a small 'o' and she whispered a soft apology again.

Draco turned to say something when he heard a shrill squeal. "Hermione!"

He spotted Ginny rushing towards Hermione with Harry reluctantly following her. "Hello Draco"

"Hello…uh...Ginny" Draco said uncertainly, glancing at Harry.

Hermione said hello to both of them. "Hello Harry – uhh how are you?"

Harry cast a wary look at Draco then smiled lightly at her. "Ok for a person who just found out that his best friend is getting married to his enemy."

Hermione frowned apologetically. But Harry just brushed it off. "I just hope that you're happy"

"Yea…Yeah…Very happy" Hermione said, hoping it sounded convincing.

Before a few more words, Draco dragged Hermione away. Hermione huffed but then wondered why he hadn't said anything insulting to Harry.

Before she could ask him anything, she felt him pulling her close to him. She tried to squirm away but he pulled her flush against his length. She tried to ignore the fluttering in her belly when she felt the muscles in his chest ripple.

"What are you..?" Draco silenced her by pressing a finger against her lips. He gently rubbed her lips with his thumb.

"Kiss me"

"What?" Hermione tried to push away again but could not escape his strong grip.

"Come on – there are several important figures here, especially ones who deal with my family all the time. Let's give them a show."

"Let's give them _a show_? What do you think I am?"

"My fiancé" he said pointedly. Hermione resigned her struggle. _Stupid stupid agreement_!

"Isn't this enough? Besides the crowd is inside"

They were standing on Draco's large pool deck. There were hardly any guests outside since there was a chilly wind.

"Fine then let's go inside"

Hermione frowned as she felt Draco tugging her towards the doors. She wasn't fond of public displays of affection. It wasn't the most appealing idea to snog in front of a crowd.

She gave a light, half-hearted push of resistance. She only managed to step on her long gown, fumbling as she attempted to straighten herself. Draco only worsened the situation by jerkily grabbing a hold of her, making her lose her footing.

She stumbled backwards heading right into the cold pool. Grasping for support, she caught Draco's shirt pulling him in with her. Draco was hauled right against her as she yanked him hastily. Their bodies collided together as they struggled in midair. A few of his buttons flew off but she didn't notice because all she could feel was icy cold water.

Hermione gasped as she came up for air and spotted Draco floating next to her with the biggest glare on his face. His carefully coiffed hair was damply hanging across his eyes. She felt a little apprehensive before she saw that his shirt was ripped right down the middle. She involuntarily ogled his smooth built chest. _His bare, lightly tanned body of gorgeous… _

Draco grabbed her by the arm, tilting her face up at him. She blushed furiously. He was about to release his angry tirade when his mouth hung slightly open.

She followed his gaze and found that one of the straps of her dress had slipped down her arm. The neck of her dress had slipped down, revealing her lacy bra and ample amounts of cleavage. Her chest was heaving up and down due to the sudden impact of the pool.

With the shock, Hermione froze forgetting keep her legs moving. She would have sunk into the water if it weren't for Draco's grip on her. She tried to open her mouth to protest his predatory gaze on her but her body seemed to have a mind of its own.

Before she could come into her senses, Draco pulled her close and lightly traced her cleavage. He tenderly squeezed the sides of her breasts as if discovering some new land. She shivered and pressed into him, her mouth slightly parted and gasping for air. He leaned in and took her wet mouth in his, his hands stroking her while keeping them afloat. His warm lips were such a relief in the cold air, sending blood pulsing through her face. They were so soft and gentle compared to his arms' strong hold on her waist. She released a moan in the chilly breeze as he resolutely attacked her lips.

She distinctly heard him say something like "Oh God," but she was too caught up in her own foggy thoughts to even care.

Hearing the faint music coming from the inside the mansion, Draco snapped and pushed her away. Hermione stared at him for a moment before clapping a hand on her mouth, shocked at her behavior. Draco merely whipped around and swam back to the edge, getting out of the pool. Hermione silently followed him as he showed her a way in without the guests noticing.

Hermione lightly touched her slightly bruised lips. _What just happened? _

* * *

Again - thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to get more action in but I don't want it to become too OOC 


	10. Wedding Bells

**Wedding Bells**

For the next week, Hermione had been busy setting up everything for the wedding. She had to dodge people asking for invitations including her good friends. She felt awful when she saw the disappointed looks on people's faces. What could she say: _sorry you can't come because we're not actually getting married, we're just signing contracts_.

Ginny had sulked when she had been refused too. Draco had mentioned how glad he was that he hadn't told Blaise about the agreement because it would have been too much of a headache. And it was for the best if only they knew about the arrangement. She had nervously nodded in accord, trying not to let him know that she had already told Ginny.

Draco had arranged for them to simply have a few pictures taken so that they would be able to show people proof of the 'wedding day.' _How unromantic_! They had already signed the contracts stating that they were legally married along with the disclaimers that pertained to their arrangement.

The situation was getting more awkward by the minute. Draco had not mentioned the engagement party at all. Any references to it were completely dismissed with a nod or a shake. _Fine! If he wants to pretend like it didn't happen I'm absolutely happy with that_.

* * *

Hermione sat on the bed in one of Draco's guest bedrooms. The beautifully sewn wedding dress was laid across the sheets along with the veil. Sucking in a breath, she stepped into the dress and dragged it up her body. She twisted and turned before she realized that her dress had a lace back instead of a simple zip.

"Are you ready? I've been waiting forever" Draco asked, entering her room, looking inquisitively at her.

Hermione let out a small scream and backed away from him. "What are you doing in here? I'm getting dressed!"

"Right" he said sarcastically. "After an hour of waiting and you refusing to get any house-elves to help you, I realized that there's no possible way you were actually getting dressed."

Hermione huffed. "I can get dressed by myself! I do not need slave labor just to help me with some wedding gown."

"It's not _slave_ labor if they're doing it willingly. And I've seen the amount of lacework that dress has on the backside."

Draco came forward and turned her aside and studiously began to lace her up. Hermione stood silently as she felt his slightly rough hands graze her back.

"I can do it myself! There's a spell I can use"

"Then why didn't you use it!" Draco muttered angrily. Hermione promptly shut up and let him weave the lace together. _How in the world does he know how to work this dress?_

Draco glanced up at the mirror and saw her eyebrow raised at him. "When you spend so much time getting women out of dresses, it becomes a sort of skill. Getting them in isn't very different."

Hermione scowled at his smirking face. _Of course, I should have known_.

After a few moments she couldn't feel his slight touches against her back and she looked at his face. Was he done? His face was downcast, focused on her back, so she couldn't read his expression. Her face softened at his kind gesture. Sure, anyone else would have willingly helped her in an instant. But with Draco Malfoy, it was a miracle!

She was lost in her own thoughts when she felt a slightly warm breath lingering on her shoulder. Her head jerked up to look at Draco's. He was simply staring at her reflection, mute. He blinked and the peaceful illusion was shattered. He moved away from her and inspected her appearance, although his mind seemed to be a little distant.

"All right, let's go" Draco took her hand and led her down the stairs where a photographer was waiting for them.

Adjusting the veil, Hermione smiled brightly at the camera. _I've always dreamed of wearing such a beautiful dress and getting married in a place half as striking as this mansion. _Even if it wasn't real and she wasn't getting married to Prince Charming, she decided to savor the moment.

They took several pictures, their jaws aching from smiling so long. In one Draco bent down and placed an affectionate kiss on her cheek. Even though the action was so chaste, a blush traveled down Hermione's face. She felt a warm sensation at the sweet smile on Draco's face. _Sometimes he seems like a completely different person._

"Ok now let's have a nice kiss for the camera" the photographer cooed to them.

"Wha...?" Hermione sputtered. "But we..um...just did!"

He just shook his head. "Please! You are newlyweds, you must have an idea of what I'm talking about" he gave a suggestive wink.

Hermione scowled in disgust. Who was this guy? She looked toward Draco who was subtly glaring at the photographer. He refused to look in her direction. It was clear that he did not intend for a repeat of last week's make out session.

The photographer tapped his foot impatiently and after what seemed forever Draco turned toward Hermione, leaning in for the requested kiss. But Hermione nervously backed away. She wasn't sure she wanted to relive their kiss. She had completely lost all control of her brain. _If Draco hadn't stopped then...what nonsense! I'm not some wanton hussy ---I hope._

"B-But aren't you paying this man? We don't have to do what he says!"

"But we're supposed to be newlyweds. Why would we pass up a chance to kiss each other?" Draco serenely countered. He didn't really seem to be as worried about the effects of the kiss as she was. _Was I the only one who felt something then? But then, hadn't he started it?_

Hermione sighed and decided 'what the hell' and she took a hold of Draco's face and pulled him to her. She caught sight of his surprised look before she took his mouth in hers and willed her mind to stay focused. That was a good plan until she felt his arms crawl up hers and tenderly grip her bare shoulders. _God! his hands are driving me crazy!_

She was losing herself in the sensations all over again, her hand automatically grazing itself through his silk hair ...CLICK!

They jerked apart and stared at the satisfied photographer. "Now that's what I'm talking about." He packed up his equipment and offered his well wishes to the 'couple.'

* * *

Draco organized the contracts and wrote down some information while Hermione just stood aside. Deciding that she had done her part for today, Hermione made a move to the bedroom to change. But Draco caught up to her.

"Where are you going?"

"What do you mean? I'm getting dressed. Our 'wedding' is over isn't it?"

"Yes but not our honeymoon," Draco said nonchalantly. Hermione paused and gaped at him.

"Our honeymoon! You never told me that I had to have a honeymoon with you. I've to go back to work tomorrow!"

"Work! What will people say if you start working the day after your marriage?"

"Arrgh…you could have at least told me!"

"Well it's too late and we've to get to our hotel, they don't hold their rooms very long. Too much demand."

Hermione gritted her teeth. _How dare he just make spontaneous decisions without asking for my approval!_

"I don't care! Why don't you call that photographer back and have him take some fake pictures of our honeymoon?"

"Are your brain cells dying off or are you finally becoming stupid?"

"No - your pitiful excuse for a brain is simply rubbing off on me."

"Well we can't just take pictures of a honeymoon Granger!"

"Actually it's Malfoy now" she said innocently. He let out a stifled scream. "Who bloody cares!"

Hermione scowled. "Where are you dragging me off to this time?"

"Italy"

Hermione opened her mouth...Italy? "Are you serious? How...I.. I always wanted to go there! Their culture is absolutely fascinating. The art dates back to..."

Draco pursed his lips in frustration. "I know that Granger. I asked your friend - Weasley."

"Ron?" "No Ginny. Why would you assume it's Weasel?"

"Umm...because he's my friend!" she said, as if talking to a crazed monkey. Draco scowled.

"And I've always been nagging him about going to Italy with me"

"You and Weaselbee were going to go on a trip - together- to Italy?"

"Ye-well-no see..." she started.

"Don't care, we have to leave" Draco said quickly. "We were going bu..."

"I said I don't care Granger, now pack your clothes," he huffed angrily.

Hermione glared at him. How rude! Might as well put on one of those floppy old hats and call myself Dobby. 'Yes Master Malfoy - I shall do your bidding.'

She let a giggle slip at the image of herself wearing a floppy hat next to a haughty Malfoy. Draco stopped and looked inquiringly at her. She offered a small smile and then rolled her eyes at his impatient figure. "I'm going I'm going...master" she added quietly.

"Finally learned who your superiors are have you?" he asked her smugly, stopping her in her tracks.

Hermione whipped around. "What did you..?"

Draco just massaged his temples. "Sweet Merlin - get changed woman!"

She pouted then turned toward the stairs.

'Maybe I should have just locked her in her office' his mind trailed off in another direction at that thought and he let out a frustrated growl and loosened his tie.

_Damn Granger - getting to me!_


	11. Viva Italia

**Viva Italia**

"Mr. Malfoy, it is such a pleasure to see you again!" a stout man with a thin moustache came up to them and vigorously shook their hands.

"And your beautiful wife! My pleasure"

Hermione smiled at him as he kissed her hand. Draco narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Here is your key, the metal end is the portkey. Your honeymoon suite is the best we have in this hotel. For our loyal patrons of course" he nodded toward Malfoy. "Enjoy your stay!"

The man bidded them goodbye and they grabbed the key, jerking as the portkey activated.

Hermione stepped into a large room with a satin covered bed. Their balcony looked over the nearby ocean, sparkling with deep blue waters.

To both of their dismay, the room was filled with red roses. Roses on the bed, on the carpet, on the bathroom floor, on the window sill.

Malfoy waved his wand and all of the roses neatly settled themselves in the garbage bin. Hermione scowled...ok so they overdid the roses, but did he have to throw them all away?

He went toward the balcony and Hermione flopped onto the bed, running her skin against the cool satin sheets. She inhaled the slight whiff of the ocean waves and rested her head against the comfortable pillows. _I'm in Italy! I can finally improve the Italian I've been learning._

"Don't hog the bed to yourself sweetheart" Draco cooed in her ear. She sat up straight and looked at him.

"Fine, we can just split the bed with a simple spell" she said. She reached for her wand when Malfoy stopped her.

"You can't do that"

"Why not? I'm not sharing a bed with you!"

"Why? Are you afraid?" he asked, his eyes michieviously twinkling. She rolled her eyes.

"Since this is the honeymoon suite, there are some charms that pertain to it. Such as, no splitting of the beds or the room or the baths"

Hermione's mouth hung open in anger.

"Well why did you pick this idiotic room?"

"Well...we _are_ on our honeymoon"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You and your bloody arrangement are killing me!"

She moved to get out of the bed but Draco trapped her with his arms. He smirked at her and leaned in close.

"Where are you going honey?" he asked innocently. She got irritated by the endearments he kept using.

"What are you doing Malfoy? Let me go"

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "But it's our wedding night, there are some things we have to do"

Her eyes' widened. "What? You never said..."

He silenced her with his fingers and pulled her head closer to him. He ran a teasing finger across her cheek and across the neck of her dress. She sucked in a breath and licked her lips. He caught a glance at her expression.

He let go and immediately started howling with laughter. He rolled off of her and clutched his side while succumbing to his laugh attack.

Hermione sat up straight and looked angrily towards him.

"You actually thought...I was going to..." he broke off, wiping the tears from his eyes. She stood up, her eyes tearing up for another reason.

Her lips trembled as he bent over, laughing loudly at her expense.

She slapped him and his laughter halted. "You...you...stupid...you think it's funny to make a girl think you're going to rape her!"

All trace of humor vanished as his eyes darkened at her. "Of all the things you've called me, this has to be the most absurd. A rapist!"

Hermione frowned.

"What next? Malfoy the murderer? No wait...you've already called me that. I suggest you get past our Hogwarts days and develop a better sense of humor."

His jaws clenched and he exited their room, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione sunk onto the bed once again and started crying. She didn't know why she accused him like that. All she wanted was him to stop mocking her. He might have thought it was a funny joke but to her it was much more...

* * *

She wandered across the beach and found Draco lying on the sand, one hand propping him up. She was mesmerized for a moment by the sight of his hair gently floating with the wind.

His face was lost in thought and he seemed to radiate in the moonlight.

He looked up at her as she approached him and scowled. She hesitated, not knowing what to say. The hotel manager had been obnoxiously hounding her about her 'marriage problems.'

He had actually tried to give her tips on how to keep a man satisfied in the bedroom!

"I'm sorry. What I said was completely unreasonable," she said softly.

He didn't reply but the scowl on his lips faded a little.

"I was just unnerved by what you did. It may have seemed funny to you but it definitely wasn't to me."

She sat down next to him and he looked at her, expressionless. She let out a small breath of exasperation.

"S-Sex is not some light matter. It is a serious commitment between two people. For some it is a one time thing, casually put aside, but for me it's not. And I do not think it funny that it should be used as a prank to embarass someone least of all when they..."

Draco gripped her waving hand, which was angrily gesturing along with her lecture. He let himself pin her on the soft sand just as he had done in their room. He crushed her with his weight and met her lips with his.

He ran through her hair, spread over the beach, and felt the sharp rise and fall of her chest. He pressed closer to her, eager to feel her hardened tips against his chest.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as best as they could in their close embrace. She hugged him closer as he kissed her neck and her collarbone.

Her hands slipped under his shirt, running along his defined lines. Her fingernails scratched at his back, pressing him closer to her.

He groaned at the sensation and slid his hand underneath the hem of the dress, pushing the fabric up her thigh. She shivered at his cool touch, nearing her hot core. He stroked the thin material of her underwear, already moist, and she buckled against him.

"Draco..."she moaned, her belly aching with the feeling of emptiness.

He stilled for a moment and studied her face. Her lips had turned a deep shade of red and her eyes were lowered. He smiled lightly and smoothed her dress down.

He ran his hand along hers and stood up, gently lifting her up with him.

"Come on, it's late. We've to have dinner. The manager must be starting to wonder where we went."

She chuckled at the memory of the stout man attempting to demonstrate how to arouse a person using their ears.

She gazed at Draco and thought that the manager was wrong. Somehow Draco had been able to arouse every single inch of her body with a simple kiss.

* * *

Draco: look at all those reviewers -- they love me!

Author: Excuse me! It's my story they love

Draco: Please - if it weren't for my gorgeous body nobody would read your story

Author: yeah they would

Draco: Let me show you what I'm talking about ; )

Author: hehe ok!

Hermione: hey!


	12. Pushing the Line

**Pushing the Line**

Draco and Hermione had spent the rest of their honeymoon on much better terms. Perhaps that was due to Hermione being too fascinated with the Italian culture to argue with Draco.

They had unconciously crossed that line between enemies and more...

Draco hadn't hesitated to spontaneously gather her up and plant a few kisses on her face. She had reveled in the feeling too much to question Draco's intentions.

However, they had to cut short their vacation due to Draco's pending business meetings. Hermione had scowled at him, ranting about how she had visited only 7 out of the 25 art museums.

"Granger we've already spent 2 weeks here and I really cannot delay these meetings"

"But the Galeria in ..." Hermione said mournfully. Draco simply frowned apologetically.

"Can't I stay here and you go...?"

Draco thought it over. "Don't you want to get back to work?"

Hermione sighed. "Oh...the staff on my ward kicked me out, telling me not to come back for another month!"

Draco raised an eyebrow amusedly.

"How long do you want to stay?"

Hermione smiled widely, excited at the prospect of scouring the villas of Italy some more.

"Um...one more week?" she asked, pleading.

Draco sighed and then nodded. She squealed and hugged him, taking out her neatly organized brochures. She started planning out all the visits she could cover within the week.

"Right...well I'll go get packed. "

"Wait I'll floo back with you...I need more clothes."

Draco frowned. "I thought you had that huge suitcase with you"

"Yeah...but that was for..."

"Books?" he asked knowingly, smirking at her.

She huffed. "It's just some light reading!"

* * *

They arrived at the manor and she headed toward her room.

"Just use the floo when you're going back. I'll be arranging some things."

Hermione nodded and he disappeared off.

She decided to take a quick shower before resuming her tour. She stepped into the closest bathroom and marveled at the large tub and sinks. She sighed, as the water cleansed her, remembering the weeks before. They had seemed almost perfect.

The days had been exhausting, flitting from one destination to another. The nights had been calming. They had slept on the two ends of the bed but had somehow ended up curling into each other as day broke.

She smiled, remembering the feel of Draco's arm around her waist, soft and strong.

_Too bad I'll have to spend this week alone. _

She clasped the towel closer to herself as she felt the cool air in the room. She was in the midst of detangling her hair when she ran headfirst into Malfoy.

They both paused. He was only in his trousers, which were unbuttoned. He had seemed to want to take a shower as well.

_Holy Merlin! He's shirtless...breathe - breathe - breathe_

He had taken one quick look at her scantily clad body and pushed her against the wall, tilting her head up for a sound kiss. She hungrily responded, seeking the fierce passion.

Sure he had kissed her several times over the honeymoon. But they had been sweet and tender, as if they had all the time in the world.

She clutched desperately at her towel while struggling not to grab Draco with all her might. He parted her legs with his knee, his hip grinded against her.

"So sweet..." he breathed as he tasted her, trailing down her chest. He stroked her through the warm fabric as she struggled for breath.

She trembled as she felt something hard nudge against her thigh. She rubbed against it, seeking some friction. He paused, as if gathering some strength, and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

As she pressed against him, her hands lacing through his hair, he kissed up her neck and nibbled.

When he felt her nails scratching at his back, he bit down hard enough to leave a mark. She gasped and clutched onto him tightly, loving the feeling. Unfortunately she forgot that she couldn't have both of her hands on him.

Her towel slipped down and she paused, her lips halting as she felt...well..nothing on her body. If she was shocked, Draco was in a complete stupor.

_Bloody hell - I can't think...wait who am I?_

His hand, supporting himself against the wall, slowly slid down the wall as his eyes helplessly trailed down her body. He licked his lips and his eyes darkened several shades.

Before she could cover herself up again, he pressed back onto her, harder and more passionately. She moaned as he cupped her breasts and kneaded them.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he groaned. "You feel so good...so beautiful"

He led her to his bedroom and pressed her into her bed. He stepped out of his pants and crawled up her length.

She shivered feverishly as he kissed her stomach and the damp inside of her thigh. He peppered soft kisses until she clawed at him, pulling him up to her.

She kissed him sweetly and groaned as their hot arousals rubbed against each other.

"Please Draco..."

He stared into her clouded eyes and grinded against her. She closed her eyes tightly and tilted her head back.

"What?" he said, his muscles tensing as she softly drawled his name.

"You know..." she struggled to speak.

He smirked. "I'm not a very accomplished Legilimens Hermione"

She licked her dry lips and pouted. He growled and parted her legs, she pressed him on.

He entered her and stilled. She was so warm and tight. They moaned as he pulled back and re-entered her.

He delved deeper until he met with resistance. He paused and looked down into her. She bit her lip and turned red.

"You're..."

"Just do it" she said, her face heating up.

He pushed through and stopped as Hermione's face contorted in pain. She let slip a small tear which Draco promptly wiped away.

Before long, he was thrusting again, elicting deep moans from her. She threw back her head and groaned as Draco had to stop to control himself.

They climaxed with each others' names on their lips. They day's exhaustion landed on them swiftly, taking them into a deep slumber.


	13. Eavesdroppers never prosper

**Eavesdroppers never prosper**

Hermione yawned and stretched her sore body as the sunlight streamed into the room. She was still sleepy but her stomach protested, growling insistently.

After last night's activities, neither of them had the chance to eat dinner.

She groaned, wanting to curl up in the bed forever but finally disentangled herself from Draco's arms. She smiled down at his sleeping face, placing a light kiss on his forehead.

_I don't know what last night meant but...I'm too sleepy to think about it. I'll just talk to him when he wakes up._

She sneaked downstairs, looking for the kitchen in the massive manor. She half wanted to call for a house-elf but then scolded herself for even thinking about indulging in slave labor.

She smiled in success as she found the kitchen and reached for a muffin when she heard a knocking. She turned, not sure if she should open the door since it was Draco's home.

She bit into the soft muffin and then she heard a crack and a tiny house elf bowed before her and she jumped in surprise.

"Madam there's a visitor for you"

She stopped chewing and pointed to herself. "Me?"

The house elf nodded and she went to the foyer where she found Ron sitting down, anxiously waiting for her.

"Ron? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here Hermione? Living with Malfoy!" he stood up, enraged.

_Here we go again_

"I'm married to.." "I know you're married to that git"

She frowned.

"Is he here?"

"Yeah that's why it's better if you come some other time," she said, wanting to resolve the situation without Malfoy and Ron going at each other's throats.

"Come with me Hermione ---I love you!" he said, startling her with the outburst.

She stared at him, shocked. She opened her mouth but he stopped her.

"I know you're not happy with that ferret, I just know it, so why are you with him?"

She turned her head away, unable to answer his question. "Ron, please leave before he wakes up. I'll talk to you later. He's leaving on a business trip so I can talk with you then ok?"

Her eyes softened, pleading with him. She needed to be able to talk with them alone. Ron about his undying love for her and Malfoy about last night. Like that would go well with both of them in the room.

She grasped his arm and led him to the door, where he stood stubbornly. He pouted at her and then both stared at each other in awkward silence. Finally, Ron pulled her in for a quick hug and whispered "Think about what I said, please."

She nodded and mustered up a smile as he apparated away.

_I should have known that a good day never stays that way. _

She headed back to the kitchen, frowning over Ron's words. She didn't feel the same way towards him but he was her best friend. She needed to resolve this precariously if she wanted to save their friendship.

Gripping the railing, a half dressed Malfoy stared darkly down onto the foyer, where Hermione had just left.

_"Leave before he wakes up" she said nervously. _

_"He's leaving on a business trip so I can talk with you then ok?"_

_"Please can I stay in Italy --one more week"_

_The embrace she shared with Ron with him whispering sweet nothings into her ear._

Everything fitted together in Malfoy's head. His anger did not allow him to think otherwise. Once he had pieced the picture together, it was hard for him to see it any other way.

_And she had gotten so pissed when he had wanted to go out with other women during their "marriage" !_

His eyes narrowed into thin slits as he returned to his bedroom. She would come up eventually.

* * *

"Draco" she called, peering into the room as she spotted him reading the newspaper. He hadn't come down for breakfast so she had gone up to check on him.

He put down the paper and smiled brightly at her. But there was no emotion in his eyes.

"Aren't you hungry?"

He shook his head and motioned for her to sit down. She crawled up next to him, unsure of how to behave around him.

"Draco..."

He looked up at her with polite curiosity. She bit her lip.

"About last night"

His eyebrows raised, waiting for her to continue.

"What...Why did?" she started, not knowing quite what to ask.

"Hermione" he said, putting his arm on her shoulder. "Both of us are going to be in this marriage for some time, so we're going to need sexual relief from time to time."

She opened her mouth.

"After all, if I'm not allowed to see anyone else then I might as well take advantage of the options I do have."

She stared at him, her mind going blank. What was he saying...she was just some relief!

"But I...I.."

_I gave my virginity to you_ she thought on the brink of tears.

"We might as well explore all the benefits of this marriage while we're in it right?" he didn't wait for a response as he walked to the bathroom.

Her breath hitched as the repressed sob broke through. Her mouth still open, trembled as the tears started flowing.

_What happened? I thought it was real - that there was something there_

"I'll have to leave in an hour, have fun in Italy" he called out cheerfully.

She pursed her lips together so as to not make a sound as she all but ran back to her room, squinting to see beyond the tears.

* * *

**Fred: hey! why don't you make us your main character?**

**George: yeah! we're funny and exciting**

**Author: Sorry - but I think I'll stick with Draco**

**Fred: That nasty little ferret!**

**George: what's that git got that we don't have?**

**Author: uh -------------------------**

**(Thousands of screaming witches pouncing on top of Malfoy)**

**Crazed fan: Marry me Draco!**

**Fred/George: Never mind**


	14. Trouble in Paradise

Last chap got quite a response. Loved the amazing reviews!

* * *

**Trouble in Paradise**

Hermione never got to Italy or those art museums she had been dying to visit. She had been too busy moping around and throwing up to get the energy.

Being a Healer, she recognized all the signs...she was pregnant. By an insensitive cad who used her for his own sexual desires.

Why in the world had she slept with him? Did she really delude herself into thinking that Malfoy had changed.

Yes, she concluded. Instead of seeing his politeness and affection as merely supplements to the agreement, she thought it came from his heart.

Which, it turns out, doesn't exist!

She was mad, very very very mad. At herself and at Draco. Now she was pregnant and alone!

Ok not quite alone - she had cried into Ginny's helpless arms. Ginny kept saying how she knew this would happen.

"You were the one pushing me on to him!"

Ginny looked sheepish. "I can change my mind"

Hermione just sniffled. "And worst of all, I was starting to get feelings for him"

"You were ...so you don't anymore?"

"Unfortunately no. Bloody stubborn feelings. I just don't know why I thought he changed" she wailed.

Ginny gently patted her, comforting her as best as she could.

If there was any doubt as to how much she was suffering, Ron was taking care of that. He kept sending dozens of letters, trying to meet with her. After a week of annoying letters, some singing elves and some with cute pictures, she agreed to meet him.

* * *

Hermione rubbed her head, trying to tune out Ron's incessant rantings. 

"Ron, as much as I appreciate your feelings and your concern, my marriage is my own business. If something goes wrong, I can take care of myself. I'm not some fragile child."

He just shook his head. "But it's Malfoy. Of all people, he's the one who will mistreat you. He will use you and then leave you. He has no heart"

She frowned. As much as she wanted to dismiss his lunatic ravings, his words rang true.

"He's probably out somewhere with random women, cheating on you. That kind of man doesn't know what love is, or trust."

He grasped her arm shaking her, to emphasize her point. She bit her lip as her breakfast threatened to come out. His eyes flashed and he backed off.

_Woah calm down there_! she thought nervously

"Slytherins!" he spat, sitting back down. "They're deceitful and manipulative"

"Don't fool yourself Hermione. When you need him the most, he will desert you, and you will be all alone"

Her lip trembled as she looked down into her lap where her hands were tightly clasped together. She tried not to face reality.

She placed a soothing hand on her stomach, as if to calm the unborn baby.

"He will get what he wants and then he will leave you!" he insisted, his voice at a yell.

She thought back to the agreement, with her eyes blurring. Their marriage would end once the Malfoy family would sever ties with Draco. After that, he would leave her and her baby.

How could she take care of her baby and work as a full-time Healer? Although she could financially provide for it, she wouldn't be able to attend to it whenever it needed her. She couldn't comfort it when it would cry or whimper.

"He cares for no one, especially you. He made that clear in Hogwarts. Don't fool yourself Hermione."

As the tears started to flow, she ushered Ron out of the house. He refused to budge, standing his ground, still spitting foul words at Malfoy.

He caught sight of her tears and then frowned and backed off. She never heard what he had to say after that, because she let the door close and ran up to her room.

Her chest hurt as she struggled to breathe when she was swamped with tears.

Ron had really let the reality bear down on her, bringing about a flood of tears. Eventually, tired, she just lay there. Her tears dried as she stared blankly at the wall.

If only she could change the past. She would have refused the agreement and she never would have to see Malfoy's face, ever again.

* * *

These few chapters are quite angsty. From some suggestions, I'll keep the author's notes going to lighten things up (as long as the creativity lasts). 

Draco: What are you doing? Malfoys do not feel anything for mudbloods!

Author: This is my story and do not say that foul word around me

Draco: mudblood - mudblood - mudblood - mudblood

(Author retypes up)

Draco: You are as beautiful as the silver moonlight streaming through the windows. My beautiful heart, you are all I need. I shall give all I have just to make you happy. I just hope to see your radiant smile

Author: ahh...the beauty of fanfiction


	15. Toujours Pur

**Toujours Pur**

Draco furiously scribbled on the paper on his desk. He had the hardest time concentration, his mind trailing off to Hermione so often.

Even though he felt so betrayed, it hadn't stopped him from dreaming about her several nights. He had often woken up with a painful arousal, aching for the feel of her skin.

He wouldn't admit it, due to his hurt, but he had felt guilty about lying so viciously to Hermione. He wasn't so insensitive as to not know that women didn't like feeling like a mere relief.

But most of all, he wouldn't acknowledge the fact that he was truly hurting. To admit that, he would have to admit that he cared about her. Which he certainly did not want to do.

He shook his head, so intent on focusing that he didn't hear a soft noise.

"Hello son"

Draco's hand stilled, his blood running cold. He looked up to see an older version of himself, except with malice etched into every line. Lucius Malfoy, his number one reason for severing with the Malfoy family, was standing in his office with a not so pretty expression.

Not good.

"Father" he said curtly. Lucius didn't acknowledge the greeting and simply sneered.

"There's been some interesting articles in the Prophet lately."

"Really?" Draco asked, feigning ignorance.

"They've been insinuating that a well bred Malfoy has married a mudblood"

Draco stiffened in his chair, trying not to let his father intimidate him. He stared long and hard at his father's malicious smirk.

"Their insinuations are accurate"

Lucius stalked up to Draco's desk and slammed his palms on it.

"You shameless boy! Disgracing the family name by marrying that filthy whore!" he roared

Draco rose, his eyes flashing. "You better take care since you are talking about my wife - your _daughter in law_"

"I will NOT accept such filthy blood to taint our family line!"

"It is not your choice. I can marry whomever I want to" Draco insisted.

"Not when you are a Malfoy"

"It's good that I'm not going to be a Malfoy anymore isn't it"

Lucius' eyes flashed as he struck Draco's cheek, leaving a heavy red mark.

"You better understand one thing - I am the head of this family. You will do as I say" he thundered.

"Sorry, but I'm not part of this family anymore," Draco paused then ventured. "Hermione's my family now."

He had said it to taunt his father, but it unconciously rang true. Lucius' lips curled into a devious smile.

"I've always told you that you'd be better off obeying me than standing in my path"

"Your idea of a better life is following some twisted Dark Lord's plans. Forgive me, if I choose to stand my ground"

Lucius whipped out his wand, his eyes red with rage.

"Suit yourself"

He roared, "Crucio"

Draco, caught unaware, doubled over. The excruciating pain drilling into every nerve in his body forced him to scream his lungs out.

Lucius looked unmercifully down at his son, screaming and contorting in pain. He grabbed the newspaper, which was open to the gossip section. A picture of Draco and Hermione adorned the top half of the page. He let the page dissolve into flames.

Draco tried to fight it off, his head spinning with pain. He watched as the beautiful portrait curled up, black char replacing it.

He heard his father's maniacal laughter before he lost his sight, the world enveloping in a dismal darkness.


	16. Ill News

**Ill News**

Hermione tried to ignore the fact that it had been a month since Draco left. Especially since his work was supposed to last him two weeks at the most.

She couldn't even leave to her own apartment, since one of the clauses of the agreement was that she had to live with him while married to him. So she was stuck in the extremely large manor with several annoyingly helpful house elves.

She had tried giving them clothes to set them free, but one of them had burst into tears and begged so furiously at her feet that she had given up on the idea.

Worst of all, she knew she had to tell Draco that she was pregnant. She was not going to hide away her child. Kind of hard to do when she was stuck with him until the agreement was fulfilled.

'I just ate a lot of chocolates, hehe'

If only she knew where he was. She had not thought that she would need to contact him, so she never inquired. She didn't even know if he was actually having some sordid affair, relieving himself of his _bothersome_ sexual tension.

She had tried owling him to set up a meeting, but he hadn't replied.

She turned around but then heard a pecking on the window she had been leaning against. A solemn little owl stood with an envelope in its grasp.

She grabbed it eagerly, wondering if she had finally gotten her reply.

_Mrs. Malfoy,_

_We regret to inform you that your husband, Draco Malfoy, was recently found in critical condition. After several people reported that they hadn't caught sight of him in days, officials found him locked in his private office. He has suffered from a prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. He was brought immediately to our ward where we are working as best as possible on his recovery. _

_Healer William Edmundson_

_St. Mungo's, London_

Hermione's hands shook violently as she read the letter over and over again. Somebody used the cruciatus on Draco! She was in shock.

She thought darkly to Neville's parents who had lost their sanity after suffering through the Cruciatus Curse.

Oh Merlin! She gasped, her hands tightly closed over her mouth as she thought of Draco in such a state.

I must go there immediately, she thought resolutely. She grabbed her purse, shoving a couple of important things. She also grabbed a piece of parchment, quickly scribbling a note to Ginny.

_Draco..._

Her face reflected no emotions, completely blank. She closed her eyes in a fervent prayer as she stepped into the fireplace.

"St. Mungo's" she yelled, her voice quivering.

* * *

The loud clicking of her heels echoed through the floor as Hermione paced through. Her face grew more and more worried as she spied the patients on the ward, still and unmoving. Some howls of pain rang through the quiet floor, creating knots in her stomach. 

She would forget everything that happened, forget the hurt if just Draco could survive.

She felt so guilty for raging at him, thinking that he was cheating on her when he was actually suffering through such torture.

Healer Edmundson spotted her and rushed over, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Ahh...Healer Gran -Malfoy"

"How's Draco?" she asked, interrupting him.

"He is unconcious, we have tried reviving him but it is of no use. His body has no energy at this point. We cannot determine the extent of the mental damage unless he awakens."

She nodded gravely. "And the physical damages"

"As you know, the Cruciatus curse does not leave any physical mark. He has a few bruises, one on his face and several on his palms. Which we're assuming occured from his fingernails."

Hermione bit her lip.

"We are giving him potions of course to strengthen him so that he can revive. Until he does so, all we can do is wait."

She cast her eyes away, taking a deep breath. "Can I see him?"

"Of course, right this way"

She stepped through the room and her heart dropped immediately. On the bed laid an extremely pale Draco with his hair, plastered away from his face. His normally unblemished face had a large purple bruise on his jaw.

He normally exuded power and confidence, but he simply looked fragile as he lay there.

Who could have done this to him? He had quite a few enemies back in Hogwarts, including herself. But she couldn't think of any of those people using an Unforgivable. Any others wouldn't dare touch a Malfoy

Hermione brushed a few stray pieces of hair away from his face, stroking his cheek. Her hand trailed down to his arm, where she forced open his tightly fisted hand to find reddened half moons imprinted on his palms.

His nails were neatly clipped so he must have dug really hard.

She kissed his hand and drew it to her belly.

"You're going to be a daddy" she whispered, her eyes watering.

* * *

Hermione regularly returned the week after. Feeling helpless at his bedside, she would just randomly talk about the on goings in her life. She half-wished that she could be able to talk just as freely were he awake. 

The attending nurse had kicked her out several times, after she had found out that Hermione was pregnant.

"Are you crazy? You should be taking care of yourself and the baby! We'll take good care of your husband"

But she had still snuck in several times when the nurse was off-duty. After a while, the nurse just gave up.

"Crazy wives" she had muttered.

"How are you doing?" Ginny asked, when she came to pay a visit to Draco. Hermione had developed some dark circles under her eyes, which worried Ginny.

Hermione just shrugged.

"As much as Draco would appreciate this, you have not just yourself but your child to think of"

"I know" Hermione said tiredly. "I just...I don't know why, I'm not able to stay at that house and not think of him"

Ginny smiled sympathetically at her.

"There was a time when I would have yelped in joy at the state he's in right now, but now..."

Ginny grasped her shoulder understandingly. She smiled at Hermione's drastic mood changes. Just over a week ago, she had yelled the house down, furious at Draco.

Now, she was practically in tears for him.

To her surprise, Harry had also visited, bringing flowers. Ginny smiled behind him and Hermione knew that his wife must have persuaded him.

He looked awkward, placing the flowers at his bedside. But after staring at Draco's figure, he simply hugged Hermione, offering his condolences.

As Harry and Ginny took their leave, Blaise was stepping in.

"Hello Blaise" Ginny said politely.

He stopped, his face worn with shock as he did a double-take when he saw that _Harry Potter_ was visiting Draco.

He looked uncertainly back at Hermione, who smiled at him. She gazed back down at Draco, her smile turning into a wry one.

* * *

Yay! I finally managed to drudge up a longer chap. I can't think of a/n so I came up with a fun list 

**How to make Draco Malfoy mad**

1. Tell him about the millions of muggle girls in love with him

2. Make him read Draco/Hermione fics - tell him abt how he will one day leave his family & fortune to be with her

3. Send him an Albino support group pamphlet - How to deal with pale skin

4. Harry/Draco fics - his rivalry is just a means of getting Harry's attention.

5. Steal his hair gel

6. Draco/Ron fics (all the NC-17 ones)


	17. By his Bedside

**By his Bedside**

Hermione visited Draco less regularly over the next month. Upon Ginny's insistence, she continued her work to distract herself. Especially due to the fact that Draco might never wake up.

If a person was unconcious for more than a month in the magical world, then it was pretty useless to hope.

She had gotten a nasty howler telling her to get out of Draco's house.

_You filthy golddigger!_

_If you think you can interfere with generations of purebloods, you are gravely mistaken._

_You better get out of that house if you know what's good for you._

The nerve of the person! To insinuate that I'm using Draco for money. Yes, I'm making _so_ _little_ money as a Healer that I went to beg my former enemy. And she didn't have much of a choice about staying at his house. The agreement, was apparently still intact as long as Draco was alive.

For once, she didn't want to be relieved of the obligations of the agreement. Because that would only mean...

* * *

This day, she had come from a check-up and was telling Draco about it. 

"Everything's fine, which is good. Ginny and I went shopping yesterday. Fewer and fewer of my clothes are fitting me, which is slightly depressing. But I'm not helping the situation. We went to get a small cup of ice cream but I ended up getting one of those deluxe sundaes and ate it whole.

"Oh I ran into Ron the other day and he completely ignored me! The nerve of him. He thinks he can bloody yell at me and agitate me while I'm pregnant and pretend that he's the _victim_. If he wants things to get ugly, fine with me. It's obvious he doesn't value our friendship. I wonder when he will realize that..."

"Granger, will you shut the fuck up"

Hermione became angry. "Hey! I was pouring my heart out and you're so insensi...DRACO!"

She shrieked and rushed to give him a near strangulating hug. His eyes were closed but his lips had slightly moved. Because of his little strength, his words weren't as angry as he might have intended them to be.

"You're awake!"

"No I'm dead and I've come back to replace the Bloody Baron." If his eyes were open, he would have surely rolled them at her.

"I woke up last night" she just nodded, still in shock.

Draco finally opened his eyes. He looked wearily over at Hermione.

"So what brings you here Granger?"

Hermione tried scowling at him but the effort was ruined by the tears rolling down the cheek. She sniffed loudly.

His eyes widened in alarm and he gingerly sat up.

"Wha..?"

"You were unconcious for a month and just laying there and I thought that you would never wake up" she paused as a sob caught at her throat.

Her body shook as she tried to wipe the tears before they soaked her face. Draco sat stiffly not knowing what to do. He tentatively placed an arm on her shoulder and she sobbed harder.

"Mrs Malfoy!" the nurse exclaimed when she entered the room.

Hermione straightened up and threw the nurse an annoyed look.

"You have been here right through lunch. You know you cannot skip meals in your condition!"

"Uh...yea just a minute" Hermione said through her tears. She started to stand up when Draco's hand halted her.

"What does she mean by your condition?"

"Oh" she paused, unsure if this was the right time to tell him.

"Did you get hurt?" Draco asked, afraid that Lucius got to her as well.

"No. Well, you see, after we...yeah...I found out that I am pregnant"

He just stared at her, not responding. His tired eyes bore into her eyes before trailing down to linger on her stomach. She was still early in her pregnancy but her waist had slightly expanded.

Hermione resisted the urge to shake him when he remained mute.

"I'm going to be a father?" he asked, his eyes still fixed on her belly. She self-conciously touched her stomach.

"Yes"

He finally broke into a smile. "Wow- so have you been living in my house?"

She nodded. "The agreement" she explained.

"Good. At least the house elves are there to help you with ...anything"

She nodded. He was reacting well to this, very well. She had feared that he would have yelled about how he wouldn't accept the child.

"So, I'll just arrange to have all your belongings from your apartment brought to the manor"

She continued nodding until she realized what he had said. She got up immediately. "What!"

"You're going to move in with me. It will be best for the baby"

"Where do you get off telling me...?" she paused, taking a deep breath to calm herself. He was barely concious and he was already infuriating her.

"Remember, only I can terminate the marriage. Until then you are still obligated."

She gaped at him. He was threatening her with the agreement!

"Fine" she huffed. She was glad that he was taking responsibility of their child. But, as usual, he had to be bossy and obstinate.

"I'm going to make sure that this child has a happy childhood" he said, his eyes looking off into the distance.

Hermione smiled.

"Unlike mine" he said softly. She raised her eyebrows. With the way he had flaunted his wealth and family name in Hogwarts, she would have never guessed that he had been unhappy.

"Do you know who put me in this condition?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at some invisible figure.

Oh I completely forgot to ask. "Who?"

"My father"

She gasped, her hand covering her mouth. His own father!

"They arrested him last night after I told the Aurors"

They both sat in silence.

"You better go have something to eat" he said finally. His eyes closed back again as he sunk into his pillows.

She got up and smiled down at his frail figure. Sure they were back to their usual bickering selves. But she would much rather have that than have him buried deep into the ground.

She bent down and gently kissed him on his unbruised cheek. She left before she caught a glimpse of his face changing from surprise to bliss.

**

* * *

**

**Return of the author's notes!**

**Signs of an obsessed fanfictioner**

Teacher: What part of the story did you like best?

Student: When Romeo found out that Mercutio...

Student2: When Juliet went to the balcony...

Fanfictioner: When Draco grabbed Hermione and passionately made out...

Teacher: um...that's not

Fanfictioner: and they ripped their clothes off

Teacher: stop stop!


	18. The Pensieve

**The Pensieve**

Hermione had reluctantly watched all of her belongings float into Draco's large mansion. Even though she had emotionally embraced him and prayed for his safe recovery, she was still furious at him.

He had used her for sex, something she could not possibly forgive.

As Draco charmed all of the boxes to float up to her room, one of them shook and fell to the ground. He reached for it at the same time as Hermione. Her face redenned as all of her personal hygiene items spilled out.

"What's this?" he asked, handing her the box of tampons. She blushed and snatched it away.

He raised an eyebrow at her as she refused to respond.

He brushed his hand along her back and she shivered. She felt a familiar heat build up in her belly. She leaned in a little toward him but she quickly pulled away.

What was she doing? She was giving into him again, leaving her vulnerable to him again.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her as she turned away. He had let himself slip and she had outrightly pushed him away.

It sunk over him, reminding him of her and Ron. Wait...could it be that...

He stopped her as she frantically tried arranging everything. She looked questioningly.

"Are you sure this baby is mine?" he asked coldly.

He flinched as she slapped him.

"How dare you!" her eyes flashed. Her fists clenched, reeling in for a good punch.

"Well I have a right to know! Especially if you're fucking that Weasel"

She gasped and her hand twitched as if to raise up for another smack against his red cheek. But she rethought it and turned away.

"I've to go for a check up" she hissed before apparating.

* * *

Draco stepped through the piles of boxes. His anger had gotten the best of him and he regretted blurting out those things.

But it would have come out anyways right? I mean she never denied sleeping with Weasley.

He sighed and levitated the items. He smirked as he found half of the boxes filled with books. He found one filled with pictures and he tensed as he found lots with Ron in them.

The box shook during its flight upstairs as he glared at how close Ron was to Hermione in the pictures.

_Stupid, insipid red haired freak_

He turned to a larger box and opened it to find a neatly polished cupboard.

Why did she bring a cupboard? There were plenty in his house

He tried moving it out of the box but it wouldn't budge. There was some sort of deflecting charm on it.

Instead of leaving it as is, his curiosity overcame him. He focused on it and finally broke through the charm.

Inside of the small cupboard was an unmistakable pensieve.

Weird - why does she need a pensieve?

He closed one door of the cupboard but stopped as the pensieve glowed and its contents started swirling. Unconciously he leaned in, watching as the room spun round and round.

_Shit!_

Draco had landed himself right into one of Hermione's memories. But somehow he was still in his own house. Only the hall was clean instead of filled with various boxes.

He paused, waiting in the silence for something to happen and then headed upstairs. Just as he did, he heard a loud voice come from below.

_Weasley!_

The nerve of her! She had invited him into his house while he was away!

_"He's probably out somewhere with random women, cheating on you. That kind of man doesn't know what love is, or trust."_

_He was talking about him. Draco frowned at Hermione's meek posture. She was pointedly looking away from Ron. _

_Don't fool yourself Hermione. When you need him the most, he will desert you, and you will be all alone"_

_Her lip was trembling. _

_"He will get what he wants and then he will leave you!"_

_He continued yelling until tears started streaming down Hermione's face. She shoved out the yelling Ron and ran back upstairs and started sobbing. _

_Draco involuntarily leaned down to her and she shook with tears. The sound ripped through his chest. Her bleary eyes made him grit his own teeth. _

_The image of her cradling her stomach and curling up was the last thing Draco saw before the pensieve started spinning. _

He found himself back onto the cluttered floor, furious at what he had seen.

It was time for a little talk with Weasley.


	19. Head to Head

**Head to Head**

After searching for Ron Draco finally popped into Ginny's house, having no clue as to where Ron lived.

"Weas-Ginny"

She startled, her eyes widened at the sight of him in her apartment.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"Don't want to intrude but do you know where your brother is?"

She stared at him. "Uh...which one?"

"Ron"

"Oh - he's probably in the Ministry right now. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah - thanks"

She frowned as he apparated away.

* * *

Ron was busy sorting out the papers on his desk that he didn't notice the figure behind him. He nearly fell out of his chair when he turned around.

"Weasley" Draco said tersely

Ron frowned and got up.

"Wha- what do you want?"

"It seems you've been bothering my wife"

Ron scowled. "Wife? You've no right to call her your wife"

"Really? So we've gotten married, she lives in my house, and I've no right to call her my wife?"

"You think you can fool her but don't think you can fool me!"

"She has more brains than you've ever dreamed of Weasel so I think she knows what she's doing"

"There's no way she's doing this willingly"

Draco glared.

"She's powerful enough to defend herself against any forced actions"

"You never know with you sneaky..."

"If you're going to insult me speak up, don't mutter it like a coward"

"Bastard! She deserves better than the likes ofyou!"

"Oh you mean you?"

"HELL YES"

"So better than me means yelling at her, arguing her decisions, and upsetting her when she's ill?"

"Ill?"

"She's pregnant you oaf"

Ron stared. "What?"

"Don't get your hopes up if you want it to be yours" Draco hissed.

"WHAT?"

"At least I'd treat a woman better if I was sleeping with her"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I've never slept with Mione"

Draco frowned. _Shit! _

_What had he done. _

He rubbed his head, aching from the apologizing he'd have to do to get Hermione to even look at him again.

"Never mind - just leave her alone"

"Why? So you can abuse her behind closed doors"

Draco grabbed Ron's robes tightly. "You better watch what you say Weasley"

"Why?" he challenged. Draco simply gave him a sizzling look.

"You know it's a pity your murdering father didn't finish you off""

Draco hit him so hard that he went sprawling against the wall. He breathed deeply to calm himself down and then turned to leave.

But Ron flung a paper weight at his back. Draco barely flinched as the heavy weight bounced off of his back.

He used his wand to raise Ron to the ceiling fan where he let his robes hang. Ron yelled obscenities as he turned round and round, trying to get himself down.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and just stay there"

Draco turned toward the door but was surprised when he found Hermione there.

* * *

_A few minutes before..._

"The nerve of him! He tells me that he slept with me to relieve himself and now he asks me if the baby is his!"

"Ouch - what's his problem?" Ginny asked.

"He's an insufferable, egotistical, uncaring, idiotic..."

"Ok I get the picture"

"How did he jump to questioning his paternity?"

"I don't know," Hermione shook her head.

"Wait - he did say - accuse me of sleeping with Ron!"

"Ron?" Ginny laughed.

"I know - I have no idea how he came to that conclusion"

"Ron has been pursuing you quite diligently"

"Really? I hadn't noticed" Hermione scowled.

"But why would he be bothered? I didn't think he'd care about your love life"

"I don't know - probably jeopardizes his plan or something"

Ginny smiled.

"Oh" she said straightening up.

"What?"

"I wonder - I completely forgot to tell you that Draco came in a little while ago asking for Ron"

"Ron?"

"Yes - he didn't explain anything, just asked where he was"

Hermione frowned, thinking about why he would want to see Ron.

"You don't think-?"

"I don't think what?"

"That it has anything to do with you supposedly sleeping with Ron?"

Hermione stilled in alarm. "Oh no"

"Ron's in the Ministry"

"I'll go right now"

"Hope you find him in one piece"

* * *

Hermione stood at the door of Ron's office with her mouth agape at the sight of Ron furiously kicking in midair.

"How did you..?" Draco asked, surprised at her arrival.

"Ginny told me" she said shortly. "What did you do?"

"_Me_? He was the one who..."

"Don't tell me he started it. That's just childish"

Draco scowled.

"It was his fault" Ron yelled while swinging about.

Draco glared at him and Hermione rolled her eyes. She dragged him outside of the office.

"Why did you come here?" she asked.

"It's nothing"

"My friend is hanging from a ceiling fan and has a large bruise on his cheek, I don't think it's nothing"

Draco sighed.

"The pensieve"

She raised her eyebrows. "Pensieve? What pensieve? Wait - my -you looked into my pensieve!"

"It was an accident"

She glared at him.

"You _accidentally_ disabled my charms and entered my memories?"

He nodded sheepishly.

"You are so...never mind. So tell me what's my pensieve got to do with anything?"

"There was a memory of him yelling at you"

"So you charged down here because of _that_ memory?" she asked incredulously.

He shrugged.

"Did you see anything else?"

He shook his head. She sighed.

"You better not have - or you'd have good reason to worry for your personal safety"

She waved Ron down from the fan.

"What are you doing?"

"You honestly expect me to leave him up there?"

"Yes! After the way he behaved to you"

"Trust me, others have treated me much worse" she said, looking solemnly at him.

Draco frowned as she walked out.

* * *

Coming up: How will Draco make his harsh behavior up to Hermione? Can any amount of roses or cards heal wounds?

Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Business or Pleasure. (dum dum dum...)


	20. Futile Apologies

**Futile Apologies**

Draco waited a while before he approached Hermione. He had unfortunately seen that glimpse of rage flashing in her eyes before she exited Ron's office. He might have pushed her into a dangerous territory.

As Hermione cuddled up with a good book, her mood finally seemed to lighten up. So Draco took this opportunity.

"Hermione"

She looked up, pursed her lips then returned her attention to her book.

"I made a grave error"

"Error or errors?"

He scowled.

"Ok errors - but I'm honestly sorry. I mistakenly assumed that there was something going on between you two"

"Well there isn't"

"I know that now"

"Even if there was, why should you care?"

"Because you're _married_ to me"

"It's not a real marriage, like you've said several times. So why? It's none of your concern"

"Of course it is - you slept with me!" he snarled.

Her eyes darkened.

"You said it was just relief right?"

Draco stood silent, staring into her bitter eyes. When he didn't respond, Hermione walked away.

Well that went well

* * *

_That stupid, idiotic ...arrgh!_

Hermione fumed. Draco's pathetic attempt at an apology just pissed her off even more. He didn't even deny that he just used her.

He had wisely stayed away from her after that. She was nauseous from morning sickness and was suffering through headaches for which she could not take potions for fear of harming that baby.

She discretely watched him scribbling on the desk across from her. He had freshly showered and his wet hair was casually brushed back. The water drops had turned his shirt damp as well, making it stick to his skin.

She bit her lip, reading the same line over and over again. If he looked like Crabbe this would be so much easier.

Irritated with the arousal she felt, she went to the kitchen. Draco's eyes followed her retreating steps.

He had glued his sight to the paper in front of him for the past hour, trying to ignore her eyes boring into him.

"Do you want some coffee?" she asked, holding a cup in her hand.

He looked curiously at her. "Sure"

As she settled the cup down on his desk, he stilled her hand. She shivered but tried to vainly cover it up.

He tugged at her softly and she bent willingly to meet his lips, sighing as she felt his tongue probe into her. He let out a soft groan and she jerked.

He reached for her but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me"

He flinched, pulling his hand back.

"I dont want to be used as some sexual relief"

"Don't be ridiculous. If I wanted a good fuck I could have and would have ignored you and gotten any woman I wanted to"

"You arrogant piece of..."

"...piece of crap I know, just listen will you?"

She scowled.

"So are you trying to say you have feelings for me?" she put her hands on her hips

He startled.

"I mean you did react pretty strongly to my alleged affair with Ron"

"Well I never liked that weasel"

"True - but I don't see everyone you dislike hanging from a fan"

He remained silent.

"You were jealous!" she accused with a triumphant smile.

"You're crazy" he muttered.

"No I'm not - you're jealous - I'm right aren't I ?"

"Malfoy is jealous" she concluded incredulously. "Wait why are you jealous?"

He sighs. "You're giving me a headache"

"Stop avoiding the question"

"Ok fine" he huffed. "_Maybe_ - I have feelings for you"

She stood still, obviously not expecting that despite her incessant questions.

"Really?"

He nodded, his eyes looking away.

She smiled at the softness in his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too" she whispered.


	21. Say that you love me

_"I love you too" she whispered._

* * *

**Say that you love me**

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath.

_Well that wasn't supposed to come out_

She slowly straightened up as Draco smirked at her, still in shock.

"You love me - _too_?"

"Uh -"

She bit her lip.

"Well don't you?" she countered.

"What?"

"Love me"

Hermione sighed at being able to evade the question. She did not want to profess her undying love for a man whose greatest emotion was probably lust.

Draco stared at her, panicking. He did not want to answer this question. Malfoys did not love - we're too proud to love.

_Especially mud, mudb ...damn it! I can't even think the bloody word!_

"You know my family has severed ties with me" he blurted out.

Hermione turned to him surprised. What!

"Oh" she said simply.

Draco nodded eagerly, glad for the change of subject.

"It's in the Prophet"

She nodded thoughtfully.

"So I suppose you're happy"

"Very" he smiled.

"Well -um- I guess I should leave the boxes unopened"

"Why?" he asked confused. What had that got to do with anything?

"I don't have to stay here anymore"

"WHAT?" he roared standing up.

"Our agreement is fulfilled right?"

"Yes" he agreed slowly.

"So I don't have to stay here anymore"

"B-But uh...what about our baby?" he panicked.

"I have no qualms about you regularly visting him/her"

"But" he stood, helpless.

"But what?" she asked, irrated.

"I never told you to pack your stuff and leave!"

"It was implied!" she huffed.

"No it wasn't"

She pursed her lips.

"We're not married anymore and I don't need to stay here anymore" she sighed.

"Unless you want to" he said softly.

She stared at him.

"What?"

"You told me you loved me - so why don't you stay?" he insisted.

"You want me to move in with you? she asked, surprised.

"I want you to marry me"

Hermione gasped.

"W-WHAT! Why? Do you have some other agreement for me to sign?"

"No"

"Then?"

He shrugged. "I guess I love you too"

Draco raised his pale eyes and smiled.

She clapped her hand to her mouth. She pinched herself to check if it was a dream and winced. He looked at her amusedly.

"So will you?"

She blinked her tears back in confusion, unaware that he had asked a question.

"Marry me?"

She hugged him immediately, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm not sure I can't ask you one more time, so I'll just take that as a yes"

She smiled through her tears.

"Who in their right mind would marry you?"

* * *

**THE END**

**Yes it's over - but not quite - there's a sequel! It's called Sinking in Pleasure. So go check it out. **

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews. **

Draco: It's over (sniffles)

Hermione: aww...you wanted more of the romance

Draco: I was talking about the Quidditch World Cup - I want more!

Hermione: ...

Draco: (mutters) women

Author: I'll watch quidditch with you Draco! (hehe)


End file.
